Light treatment systems are known per se. They are used, inter alia, in skin treatment systems for providing skin treatment for cosmetic and medical applications. Medical light treatment, for example, comprises light treatment using ultraviolet light radiation for treatment of, for example, psoriasis and, for example, red or blue light treatment, combined with a photosensitizer, for the treatment of, for example, skin-cancer. Cosmetic light treatments, for example, comprise skin rejuvenation using, for example, a mixture of infrared light and amber light. Such a skin rejuvenation process is, for example, described in the US patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,659.
Another system for skin treatment through illumination of light is known from WO 2008/058713. In this skin treatment device for irradiating a skin area, the skin treatment device has an elastic at least partially hollow ring structure for leak-proof placement of the skin treatment device onto the skin. In another embodiment the skin treatment device, has a handle portion including a radiation source capable of emitting the electromagnetic radiation and a detachably mounted attachment having the elastic at least partially hollow ring structure for the leak-proof placement of the skin treatment device onto the skin.
A trend in such known light treatment devices is that they are designed to be battery operated such that an operator of the light treatment device may freely use the light treatment device without being limited in its use by a wire providing power or light to the light treatment device. For battery operated equipment, the power required by the equipment is typically always too high.